Meddling
by MeganKray99
Summary: Kent and Chandler's relationship isn't making any progress. They need a little push to get started. And that's where Miles can help... Early upload, but here's Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

It was the same thing every day.

The lingering looks from across the incident room. The reassuring smiles when one of them felt frustrated or lost. The way Chandler makes it his mission to speak to Kent during a case, not only for help, but just so he can stand close to him and hear his voice.

It was obvious that there was a spark between the two of them. But they didn't do anything about it. They never went any further than colleagues and they only ever spoke to each other at work, and of course when they get dragged off to the pub after a case.

If they were ever going to take it any further, they would need some encouragement. And that's where Miles comes in...

Miles isn't stupid. He notices the way they act around each other. They're like a couple of love struck teenagers, completely oblivious when it comes to feelings and other things like that. No, Miles needed to step in and start meddling, starting with Chandler.

- WC -

Chandler walked into the incident room, acknowledging Kent as he walked past. Miles rolled his eyes. How haven't they noticed it yet?! It's so obvious that Mansell is even starting to realise! As Chandler sits down in his office, Miles decides that this is his chance.

He enters the office, knocking before walking in.

"Morning, Sir."

Chandler turns his head from the glass panel he was looking through ad looked at Miles "Good morning, Miles. Is everything okay?"

Miles looks through the glass Chandler was looking through. There was Kent, sitting at his desk, typing at his computer. _**Typical**_, Miles thought. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just thought I would come and have a..." He closed the door "...Chat."

"Okay." Chandler gestured to the seat opposite him and Miles sat down. "Anything in particular? You're not going to try to make me talk about my love life again, are you?"

"No, no, not at all... But now that you mention it-"

"Miles, I don't need you looking after me. I'm perfectly capable of finding someone for myself."

"And you have, haven't you?"

Chandler's face filled with shock. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. Only one word found it's way to the surface. "...What?"

"Oh, come on. It's obvious. Have you seriously not noticed?" Chandler looked around then shrugged. Miles just sighed. Does he have to bloody spell it out? "Kent."

"What about Kent?"

He felt like slamming his head against the desk. "Well, everything about Kent. They way you act around him. The way you look at him. The way you always get close to him when either of you are speaking."

Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's never got close to Kent. Not ever. Well, not intentionally. Well, not without reason. Then it dawns on him. _**Oh God!**_,he thinks. Does he really do that? He's never even realised. He looks up and sees that Miles is waiting for a response. _**Quick, think of something!**_

"I've never done that. Not purposely. Why would you think it means anything?"

_**Because it does.**_

"Well, you never act like that around anyone else. I don't see you getting snuggly with Mansell-" "I'm not getting SNUGGLY with anyone." "Okay, whatever you say, Boss. Just... Think about it." And with that, Miles leaves the room.

What is there to think about? There's no feeling towards Kent. Not at all. Not about his good attitude. Not about how hard he works. Not about the smart, professional way he dresses, or his cute, curly hair, or the sound of his voice. Not about his beautiful, brown eyes or his intriguing lips that he just wants to- _**SHUT UP, JOE!**_, he thinks to himself. He stands up and walks out of the office and out of the incident room. He needs some time to himself.

Miles watches Chandler leave. _**One down, one to go**_...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy with school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Kent sat at his desk. He was looking at a file about the current case. Well, he was partially looking at it. His eyes were mainly fixed on the tall, blonde figure in his office, who had his head in his hands as he stressed over recent events. Kent just wanted to run and give him a big hug and tell him everything will be alright. But he can't do that. Not now, not ever.

- WC -

Miles had thought of a plan. Kent is already aware of his feelings for the boss, you can see it in his eyes. All he needed to do is to get him alone with Chandler, then let the them do the rest of the work. Simple as that. But he needs to think of an excuse for them to be close, like-I don't know- a stressful murder case?

Miles smirked. _**Is it really that simple?**_

- WC -

"Kent?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and see if the boss is okay. He's stressing so much he ooks as if he's about to explode!"

Kent's heart started beating faster. "Why me? I thought you're the one who sorts the boss out."

"Yeah, but I've got to get home, look after the kids, and everyone else is going home. Anyway, you usually stay behind, might as well have a bit of company while you're at it."

Kent looked at the boss in pretty much the same position he two hours ago. Kent turned back to Miles, who was waiting for a response from the young DC.

"Erm... Okay."

Miles smiled. "Thanks, lad." He then left the incident room.

Kent could have sworn that smile looked suspicious, but ignored it. He looked at the boss once more. Still hadn't moved. He stood up from his desk, nervously, then slowly made his way to Chandler's office...

- WC -

It all happened so quickly. Chandler never believed that one night could change your whole life, until the night Kent came into his office to check on him.

It was just an innocent guesture, which turned into a LOT more, which then turned into numerous dates, then a relationship, then to this night, when Kent walked into the room to find Chandler there... not sitting... not standing... but one one knee...

_**Next chapter is going to be what happened in the incident room, and I will try to update sooner this time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, it took a lot of brainstorming to come up with this chapter because I had quite a few ideas of what could have happened, but I finally came to a conclusion, so here goes nothing...**_

"Joe, what are you doing?" Kent asked, pancking but amused at the same time.

"I'm not quite sure," Chandler laughed awkwardly.

"Then get up."

"No. I want to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He stated it so easily that it seemed like he'd been saying it his whole life.

"I love you too."

"So... What do you say? Will you marry me?..."

- WC -

Chandler was looking at the file in front of him, but he found it hard to read. His mind was full of different thoughts. The victims, the murderer, the injuries, all the pressure that was on him... and Emerson Kent. The latter was occuping his mind more than the others.

He kept on thinking about those sharp suits, that cute smile, his doe eyes that resemble deep pools of chocolate. He couldn't keep that voice out of his head.

"Sir?"

Chandler froze, not daring to look up. _**That voice.**_ _**Shit. Did I accidently summon him through thought? If not, he has impeccable timing.**_

"Are you okay, Sir?"

_**He's waiting for an answer, Joe, answer him!**_

"Fine. Perfect. Why do you ask?"

"I was just checking-Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you haven't looked at me once since I came in."

He's right. Chandler's eyes were still fixed on the file in his hands. He got up and moved to the other side of his desk to tidy some things up, but he still couldn't find the strength to look at Kent. He keep his eyes down.

"Have I not? I didn't realise. I thought I had." Chandler said in panic. He's not very good in these sorts of situations.

"Then say one thing about me right now."

"You're wearing grey three-piece suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. You've had quite a few cups of coffee today and not a lot to eat. You left the incident room three times and were gone for a long period of time, and when you came back you sat at your desk doing research and paperwork. Mansell spoke to you today, and he obviously said something funny because you laughed..." Chandler loves that laugh. _**What am I thinking?!**_

"I asked you to name one thing. How did you know all that?"

When Chandler turned around to speak to him he realised their close proximity. Kent must have walked over sometime during Chandler's rant. He looked into his eyes and tried to speak, but he couldn't. But one question eventually found it's way to his lips.

"Why did you come to check on me?"

"Miles told me I should."

"Why couldn't he do it?"

"He said he had to go home and look after the kids."

"But why couldn't he do it before he left?"

"I-I-I don't know-Does it matter?"

"...Of course! Why didn't I see this before?"

All the pieces clicked into place. The out-of-the-blue conversation between them about him and Kent, then sending Kent into his office late at night when no-one else is around. He'd been planning this all along. He was meddling in their personal lives. _**Why does he always have to try to get what he wants?!**_

"Could you tell me what's going on, Sir, because I'm a bit lost?"

Chandler focused back on Kent. _**Well... Maybe Miles could get this one.**_

He found himself grabbing Kent and pressing their lips together. All his emotions came flooding out in one kiss. Chandler felt more comfortable when Kent started kising him back. It was better knowing that he reciprocated his feelings. The stressfulness of the case was forgotten. The rest of the world didn't exist anymore. It was just him and Kent... And he wouldn't have it any other way...

- WC -

"...Yeah."

"You will?"

"I will."

This was probably the happiest moment of their lives... So far...


End file.
